Many assemblies such as, for example, mobility aides, include components that move or articulate through a range of motion. In many cases, these components may be moved into multiple positions such as a sitting position or a standing position. One example of such an assembly is a standing frame of the type manufactured by Altimate Medical, Inc. of Morton, Minn., US. Other examples of mobility aides include, for example, wheelchairs, seating systems, walkers and rollators. It is not unusual for such assemblies to have latching or locking mechanisms that are manually or electro-mechanically actuated.